


Bitter Choice

by AnselaJonla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was too slow and now he's a prisoner, but why did Aizen spare his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) prompt: _Aizen/Hisagi; aphrodisiac, delayed gratification - Pleasures remain, so does the pain_. I hope this is what the prompter wanted. AU from towards the end of the Soul Society arc. Betaed by [](http://agenttrojie.livejournal.com/profile)[**agenttrojie**](http://agenttrojie.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://delwynmarch.livejournal.com/profile)[**delwynmarch**](http://delwynmarch.livejournal.com/) for the title.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[*genre: yaoi](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20yaoi), [-bleach](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/-bleach), [.aizen sousuke](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.aizen%20sousuke), [.hisagi shuuhei](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.hisagi%20shuuhei), [:aizen/hisagi](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/:aizen/hisagi), [non-con](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/non-con), [rating: 15](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%2015), [springkink](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/springkink)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Bitter Choice  
**Author:** Ansela Jonla  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Rating:** 15  
**Warnings:** aphrodisiac, non-con  
**Summary:** He was too slow and now he's a prisoner, but why did Aizen spare his life?  
**Word Count:** 1484  
**Notes:** Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) prompt: _Aizen/Hisagi; aphrodisiac, delayed gratification - Pleasures remain, so does the pain_. I hope this is what the prompter wanted. AU from towards the end of the Soul Society arc. Betaed by [](http://agenttrojie.livejournal.com/profile)[**agenttrojie**](http://agenttrojie.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://delwynmarch.livejournal.com/profile)[**delwynmarch**](http://delwynmarch.livejournal.com/) for the title.

He saw the orange beam coming down from the sky, heard the warning to move, but was too slow to leap away from his traitorous Captain. Trapped in the world of the negacion, Shuuhei watched helplessly as he was pulled away from his comrades and into whatever lay beyond that gaping, impossible portal.

He was trapped with the three traitors who'd caused the Gotei 13 to be thrown into chaos and turned friend against friend. Even worse, it most likely looked from the outside like he'd followed them willingly as they fled from the might of the assembled Captains. He couldn't go back to Soul Society - he didn't know how - but joining with Aizen was unthinkable, even if there was a chance that such an offer would be made.

"It looks like you've picked up a passenger, Kaname," Aizen said smoothly. Shuuhei bared his teeth in a silent snarl, wondering how much damage he could do to the lead traitor before he was struck down. At this range there was no way Aizen could dodge, but to do any worthwhile harm it would have to be an all-or-nothing attack.

"Kare, Kazeshini!" Shuuhei yelled, drawing, releasing and throwing his zanpakutou all in a single smooth move. The spinning double-bladed scythe struck Aizen directly, cutting straight through his chest and stomach in a spray of blood. Neither Ichimaru nor Tousen moved, either to defend or avenge their leader.

"That was a good try, Hisagi-kun, but it wasn't enough I'm afraid." Before Shuuhei could turn and throw his second blade at Aizen - and how the hell did the traitor dodge the first one anyway? - his world turned black as pain exploded through his body.

\--

"Ah, you're awake," Aizen said, smiling kindly at his bound prisoner. "I didn't think I'd hit you that hard, but it _is_ difficult to hold back sometimes."

Shuuhei tried to speak, but his mouth was too dry to do so. He settled for glaring at Aizen instead, wishing that the traitor would die or, preferably, that this horrible nightmare would end.

"Don't be like that, Hisagi-kun. I left you alive when I so easily could have killed you. You wouldn't have been my first victim yesterday; Hinamori-kun and Hitsugaya-kun both fell to my blade."

Shuuhei closed his eyes, not wanting to listen to the traitor's words. Even with Unohana-taichou's message, Shuuhei didn't want to believe that Hinamori-kun was dead at the hands of the man she idolised. A straw pressed against his lips and Shuuhei drank automatically. It was water, but with some sort of strong aftertaste.

"Why?" he asked, now that the throat-closing dryness had been eased. "Why have you done all this?"

"Power, Hisagi-kun. I've reached my limit as a Shinigami and that does not satisfy me. If seizing the throne and becoming king does not give me what I seek, then what is this life worth?"

"You're doing this for power? That's..." Shuuhei trailed off as heat rushed through his body, abruptly sensitising his skin. His shihakushou, normally an unnoticed barrier protecting his skin from the elements, was suddenly _there_, pressing against every inch of his skin, rubbing against his sensitive spots as he tried to wriggle free of his bonds.

"Oh, it's working already?" Aizen asked. Shuuhei whimpered as a hand trailed down his bare arm. "That's so much faster than I anticipated. How does it feel, Hisagi-kun?"

"W-what have you done to me? What was in th-that water?" Shuuhei gasped. Aizen's hand continued to trail up Shuuhei's arm, as if mapping every inch of his skin. Everywhere Aizen touched felt like a line of fire connected directly to Shuuhei's cock, and he bit his lip to stifle a moan.

"You didn't think I spared your life out of kindness, did you? Not after what I did to Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori-kun, Abarai-kun and that ryoka boy? Aizen brushed his hand lightly over the thick cotton covering Shuuhei's collarbone. "I saw the potential for entertainment in you. _That_ is why you still live."

Shuuhei moaned as those calloused fingers moved to his neck, arching into the touch. He felt like he was going to explode, just from the feel of his shihakushou against his skin. He'd _never_ been this sensitive before. He wanted more of Aizen's touch, wanted- no! He didn't want Aizen near him. He had to fight it, had to resist this stupid, stupid drug.

Aizen slowly pushed open the neck of Shuuhei's shihakushou, revealing his chest inch by torturous inch. A long sleeve trailed in the wake of Aizen's hand, making Shuuhei try to twist away from the wonderfully exquisite sensation as soft fabric brushed against the side of his ribs.

"Get off me," Shuuhei ordered, managing to glare at Aizen even as the traitor stroked his unusually sensitive nipples. Normally he was unresponsive to such touches, but now he was arching into Aizen's hand like a Rukongai whore. "Please, I don't-"

_'Don't what?'_ a traitorous voice whispered in his mind. _'Don't want to be touched? Don't want Aizen to be the one touching you? Or don't want him to leave you hanging like this? Which is it? Or don't you know?'_

"What you want doesn't matter, Hisagi-kun. You're not here for your own pleasure." Aizen captured Shuuhei's lips with his own, slipping his tongue into his captive's mouth as he moaned at the unwelcome contact.

Aizen's hand continued to push Shuuhei's shihakushou open, running over his abs and pausing just above his still fastened hakama. The would-be king pulled back from the kiss, smiling cruelly at the panting Lieutenant. Shuuhei whined at the loss of contact, cringing inside at how he was losing control of himself so fast, and bucked up, trying to force Aizen's hand to move lower.

"Poor Hisagi-kun. I'm teasing you like this, and you must be so hard by now. I bet you've never been this sensitive before, never been this turned on by the mere feel of things touching your skin. Are you surprised by how long you're lasting, even though you must feel like you're going mad with lust?"

He glared at Aizen, willing the traitor to spontaneously combust - stranger things had happened - as he replied. "It's whatever you gave me, isn't it? It's stopping me from- from climaxing for some reason. I'm right, aren't I?"

Aizen smiled, like a teacher whose favourite student had just answered correctly. "I forgot how intelligent you are, Hisagi-kun, how good you are at making connections from the clues available. A valuable skill for the Lieutenant of the Division in charge of investigations. It must be killing you that you completely missed that your own Captain was a traitor all along. And you are mostly right this time, though you are missing a few details."

Shuuhei's angry retort died before he could voice it as Aizen's hand skimmed across the back of his knee. Instead he moaned loudly, pushing towards the maddening touch. Shuuhei writhed as Aizen's hand stroked across that same spot again, the touch maddening even through the thick cotton of his hakama.

"No. Stop. Please. Don't touch. Don't want this. Stop it. Please. Just stop." Shuuhei felt tears roll down his cheeks as he gasped out the words between moans. Aizen ignored him, his other hand moving down to play with Shuuhei's other knee.

_'You don't mean that. You don't _really_ want him to stop. Not now. Be honest with yourself, for once._ Shuuhei ignored the voice. It wasn't his, and it wasn't Kazeshini's. It couldn't be from him. He didn't want this. He _didn't_!

"You're so sensitive there. Have any of your other lovers found that spot on their own? Or do you have to tell them to where to touch you?" Aizen smiled and bent down to whisper in Shuuhei's ear, his breath maddeningly arousing wherever it hit Shuuhei's skin. "I could be the best lover you've ever had, if you just stop resisting me. If not... well, it's not like you have a choice. You'll only be causing yourself unnecessary pain."

Shuuhei whimpered, shaking his head. "I'm... I'm not going to do what you want. I'm not your... your _toy_ to play with. Just leave me alone."

"As you wish." Aizen stood and brushed non-existent dirt from his white hakama - and where had he got those clothes from anyway? Had Shuuhei been unconscious for _that_ long? -, smiling cruelly at his prisoner. "I will take my leave, for now. Perhaps you will have changed your mind in a few hours, Hisagi-kun."

Aizen started to walk away, leaving Shuuhei bound to the bed. He paused by the door, looking back at Shuuhei. "Oh, you won't be able to climax until I want you to, and the drug won't wear off for some time. It may get... painful before I return. Have fun, and remember that this was your choice, Hisagi-kun."


End file.
